halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nina Cortex
'Nina Cortex '''is the teenaged niece of Doctor Neo Cortex. She has metallic hands that give her super strength. Appearance Nina is a skinny adolescent with pale blue skin, straight black hair, and black eyes (sometimes dark blue eyes). Her weight and height are average; she is a few inches shorter than N. Tropy. She was quite short at 13, however, being the same height as her uncle Cortex. It was not until her 14th birthday when she entered her growth spurt. She has almond shaped eyes with black bags underneath them and two eyelashes on each eye, and very thin eyebrows, though at age 13 she appeared to have no eyebrows at all. Her nose is small, and her mouth is cat shaped; she often wears black lipstick. At 13, her bangs were side swept to the right. As Nina got older, however, she wore her bangs parted. One of her most notable features are her buck teeth and her prosthetic hands. Like her uncle, the letter "N" is on her forehead, though Nina's is lower cased. She used to have freckles, though they seemed to have disappeared by age 17 (despite the fact that her dad still has them). Attire In her early teens, Nina wore a dark blue sailor fuku with a red tie, a black belt around her waist, white socks, and black shoes with silver buckles on them. She also wore a silver hair clip in her bangs. Her outfit later changed to a black, long sleeved coat with a red ascot and a white undershirt, a red skirt, white thigh-length socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. Also in her late teens, Nina has received new prosthetic hands that are much less large and bulky than her previous ones. Personality Nina is typically a quiet, brooding teenager. She is ambitious, intelligent, and somewhat egotistical. She is also quite spiteful of others. Nina is also introverted and antisocial, preferring to spend her time alone. Nina can be described as a tomboy and a goth, though she loathes being called the latter. She has a sharp tongue and has no problem being snarky or sarcastic. Deep down inside, Nina is a sympathetic and caring individual. Doctor Cortex had practically altered her personality when she was a young girl, and made into what she is today. Despite this, she cares for Cortex and a few other select individuals. And despite her quiet, seemingly stoic demeanor, she is just as capable as showing emotions as any other normal person. Nina has a dry, dark sense of humor, and she occasionally likes to prank Cortex for laughs. She is an animal lover and supports animal rights, and despises animal abuse. Backstory Early life Nina was once a cheerful little girl who loved animals. She was constantly hugging them whenever she had the chance. Her uncle, Doctor Neo Cortex, however, did not like Nina's behavior. He replaced Nina's hands with prosthetic ones and, at an early age, sent her to his former school, Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil, to "correct" her behavior. Nina's personality changed drastically because of this, though her love of animals still retained. Crash Twinsanity In Crash Twinsanity, Crash and Cortex arrived at the Academy of Evil to look for Nina, as they needed her to repair the Psychetron. After searching various classrooms and hallways, Cortex found Nina in her dormitory. She pranked her uncle by using a fake head and jumping out at Cortex. She then showed her uncle what she'd learned, battled the Ants, and was briefly pursued by a school bus which Crash tied to Cortex's airship. Crash, Cortex, and Nina went back to the Iceberg Lab, where she fixed the Psychetron by giving it a good smack, to Cortex's surprise. The team then headed into the Tenth Dimension. Nina was then kidnapped by the wild Evil Crash, the alternate counterpart of Crash, and he took her to his house, where Cortex soon rescued her by foolishly offering himself to Evil Crash. She later helped in defeating the Evil Twins by destroying the power sources of their Deathbot. Crash Tails Four years after the events of Crash Twinsanity, Nina continued to attend the Academy of Evil. Despite this, she grew conflicted over the thoughts of being a villain. Her uncle and father disapproved of this. (TBC) Other Appearances Darkstorm Multiversal A Dragon Adventure Powers Nina's metal hands have given her super strength. This allows her to punch through many strong materials. Abilities Nina is able to use her robotic hands as "grappling hooks", so to speak. Weaknesses (TBC) Relationships Family Neo Cortex Nicole Cortex Little is known about Nina's relationship with her mother, as she disappeared from Nina's life very early on. However, it can be assumed that the two had a very close bond with each other. Nefarious Tropy Friends Tammy Kat Evil Coco Nina and Evil Coco met when Olivia Nitrus Brio N. Brio helped to raise Nina alongside Cortex during her early childhood; Brio acted kinder towards Nina than Dr. Cortex did, so Nina and N. Brio developed a close relationship with each other. Ami Uka Uka Rivals Coco Bandicoot Neutral Crash Bandicoot Crunch Bandicoot N. Gin Tawna Nitro Squad Besides her friendship with Ami, Nina isn't well aquainted with the Nitro Squad. Enemies Evil Crash Nitros Oxide Pinstripe Potoroo Emperor Velo Quotes *''"My name's Nina Cortex. Don't wear it out!"'' -Nina, Crash Tails *''"You might get away with calling me goth, but don't you DARE call me emo!"'' -Nina, Crash Tails *''"Well, if it isn't Trash Bandicoot and his smart aleck sister."'' -Nina, Crash Tails Trivia *At one point in Crash Twinsanity, Cortex refers to Nina as his daughter, but soon corrects himself. This implies that Cortex is actually Nina's father, and not uncle. However, Nina is proven to be Cortex's niece in Crash Tails; her mother is Cortex's sister, but Nina took her mother's last name. Why Dr. Cortex almost called Nina his daughter is unknown. *Nina is hinted to be smarter than Cortex. *It is unknown who Nina's mother was (besides her name), much less what happened to her. *Nina has a blue skin tone like her father. Gallery Crash tails nina cortex by mysticbaboon ddc80rl.png|Nina at age 17 Ninacortexnu 20180330121538.png|Nina at age 17 (old) Ninacortexnu 20180330132635.png|Nina's outfit outside of school Ninalateteens.png|Nina at age 17 (first drawing of this design) 5154a8582c644e24a90724da4c5309933dd6df41 00.jpg|Nina at age 13 Ninacasual.png|Nina's casual wear at age 13 fufufu.png|Chibi Nina laughing Ninacortexreferencesheet-1.png|Nina's former reference sheet (Crash Tails) Youngadultnina23.png|Nina as a young adult in the future (aged 23) Racer nina by mysticbaboon ddc7rcy.png|Nina in her "kart" at 13 Nina part timer by mysticbaboon ddc7r6d.png|Part Timer Nina Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Anti-heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Cyborgs Category:Students Category:Goths Category:Former Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Villains Turned Hero